Fadeaway To Destiny
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl all Destiny ever wanted to do was play basketball. Years ago her father Don Haskins lost a chance at professional basketball due to an injury and her unexpected birth while in college. Now as the basketball coach for Texas Western College both have the chance to live their dreams. -Based on the true story from the film Glory Road. OC/Willie Cager
1. Chapter 1

**Fadeaway To Destiny Prologue**

It was the mid to late 1960's where segregation was losing ground, but the act of racism remained at an all time high. The world of sports was no different and while it isn't officially written down on paper there was an unspoken rule that whites held the supremacy in this society of gods on a field or court.

One brave man sought to defy this "rule" ultimately altering the game of basketball for life. Recruited to be the head coach for the basketball team Texas Western Miners for the Texas Western College in El Paso, Don Haskins wanted to make a difference.

From coaching a high school girls basketball team Don Haskins was now in the big leagues and he wanted to win. With an extremely disappointing budget along with limited means at his disposal departed the college to find some good players. What Don Haskins got was beyond what anyone expected. In fact his actions were utmost shocking.

Don Haskins not one or two players like his superiors at Texas Western College expected. No, David Haskins had handed out several scholarships and they were all given to black men with a lot of athletic potential.

But they weren't the only ones David Haskin recruited to be part of what he firmly believed to be a winning team. No, there was one other. A player that not many actually knew about and these days an athlete that particularly the men would like to prefer history forgot.

This athlete wasn't a man, but a woman.

Her name is Destiny Haskins, daughter of Don Haskins.

A woman going against the men in NCAA Division One Men's Basketball most say would be unthinkable, an impossible prospect.

Well Destiny is just the girl to prove all the haters and doubters wrong. With a name like Destiny to take her all the way, how could she go wrong?

 **Authors Note:**

 **For those of you who aren't really into basketball that much the word fadeaway comes from a maneuver in the sport.**

 **Also, for those of you who both know and play the sport what position do you think would be best for our girl. If I'm getting the right the positions are point guard, center, shooting guard, small forward, or a power forward. So far it remains undecided. I really would like to hear your opinions on this matter. I'm really stuck on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fadeaway To Destiny Chapter 1**

 **1965:**

"Hey, you guys are playing like girls."

In Fort Worth Texas the 1965 High School State Championship for basketball was underway.

And the coach Don Haskins for the home team was really laying it onto his players.

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"Hey, he, Winnaker, you want me to get you a skirt? I'll get you a skirt if you keep playing like a girl."

Don Haskins was treating his players as if they were girls. Well, in fact, his players were young women.

His girl's high school basketball team had made it to the Championship all through mounds of hard work and discipline. In Don Haskin's opinion his team is the very best. Unlike those who would boast exaggerating about their own teams he wasn't playing. He actually meant every single word he said.

"There it is, there it is. Come on, set it up," shouted Don Haskins.

Following directive his girls set up the play he wanted them to do the moment one of them got the ball for the combination to make a basket. There was only a couple of crucial seconds left and they needed to make every single one count to make the winning score.

"Bring it down, bring it down! Set it up! Set it up," said Don Haskins. "There it is. Pop the ball. Pop it in there, pop it in there. All right, Karen. There it is. That's it. Pass it to Destiny!"

The young women in question Karen successfully passed the ball to eighteen year old Destiny the teams shooting guard. Her full name is Destiny Haskins and she's her father's whole pride and joy.

Destiny shot the ball into the basket at the exact same time the buzzer went off.

The crowd exploded cheering and clapping in utter joy as did the players. Up in the stands Don Haskins wife Mary laughed in pride both for her daughter and husband. Their three sons Mark, Brent, and David weren't there at the game. Having stayed home with a babysitter during the game.

In celebration Destiny and her fellow teammates ran over to their coach. Together they all tried to lift Don Haskins up. They were almost there, but then one girl's legs buckled underneath her and they all just dropped. But they just took it in stride laughing it off especially Destiny. She'd definitely be going at him for this one later.

Unbeknownst to them all an official from a college had been sitting in the stands watching the game. Or more particularly at Don Haskins and judging by the look on his face he certainly liked what he saw.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, I know how short this is and I apologize, but I've been having a bit of writers block with this one lately. Anyway you guys have been so patient with me and I thought you deserved a brand new chapter no matter how small.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to some months ago recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. The back of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothing was broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I was able to buy a new one.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**

 **Regretfully it is a lesson that many of us have to face sometimes no matter how hard we work to prevent it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fadeaway To Destiny Chapter 2**

School was out and summer had finally hit Fort Worth, Texas.

Lately you could find the entire Haskins family at their home outside of the city limits.

Don Haskins was outside with two of his three sons Mark and Brent, playing some basketball with them. His wife and daughter were inside the house with the baby. Mary Haskins was cooking dinner while Destiny was bathing the baby, David, in the sink. Mother and daughter were listening to Rave on by Buddy Holly on the radio while they were doing all of this and gently singing along to certain sections of the lyrics Destiny could remember off the top of her head.

During the time Destiny was doing her chore she kept occasionally bringing her head up and down to watch her father and brothers out in the yard with a reminiscing smile on her face. These observations made her recall the times when she was their age and Dad did what he was doing now, but with her.

Teaching her how to play basketball. Those were some very fun times Destiny spent together with him. Hard, yet enjoyable. Training that certainly paid off at the Championship won at her High school. A proud day for both of them.

You see, Destiny has been participating in basketball on school teams ever since she was little and could try out for the first time. With her father at the helm, teaching every single position so she wouldn't get caught unprepared, Destiny's skills had vastly improved with each passing year. So by the time she made it to High School she was more than ready to join the team Don Haskins coached. Destiny hadn't disappointed him in any way.

As a credit to her success Destiny's trophies are lined up on a bookshelf, side by side with the ones her father won back in his day before he had to quit.

Speaking of that it always stuck with Destiny that her father had perhaps trained her so hard is because he wants her to be prepared to grab the opportunity's that he missed out for her future prospects. When she was little Destiny learned that it wasn't just the knee injury he sustained in college that kept him from going professional. Her birth had a major hand in that.

Destiny's parents were quick to reassure when she asked about it that they did not blame her in the least. Don Haskins most of all had been quick to dismiss such thoughts from her mind. She was a blessing to them and he wouldn't trade her for anything. He loved her and her brothers so much.

Destiny didn't doubt any of that, but it didn't necessarily all leave her entirely. She still felt a little guilty and ashamed at times when no one was around to see it.

Destiny wanted to fulfill his dreams for him. That's going to be extremely challenging now that she's going to be heading off to college in a few months. Destiny had applied to a couple of schools, but hadn't gotten any solid responses back yet.

Unlike with the men there isn't any kind of NCAA University Division Basketball anywhere in the country. To play basketball she'd have to join a men's team and the odds of that are down the toilet.

Destiny had practically no inclination of how that's ever going to work. She didn't want to stop like her father did.

Unfortunately there might not be any other option for her to take.

David's bath was done. Destiny lifted him from the sink causing him to whimper a tiny amount from the chill. Destiny wrapped him in a nice warm towel, gently shushing him. Once that was done Destiny went to the door leading to the backyard where she could monitor them better, David cradled in her arms. Mary Haskins watched her go, smiling as she set the table for supper. She'd relieve Destiny of the baby in a couple of minutes, leaving the two alone for now knowing her daughter liked holding the little one in her arms for as long as possible. That is until he begins to fuss. Then she'll be all too happy to hand him over to Mary Haskins.

Right now Don Haskins was in the middle of trying to teach his sons how to correctly shoot the ball into the basket. Even at his age Don Haskins body still held onto its instincts with the sport.

Then the middle brother, Brent, said he wanted a turn with the ball. So Mark passed the ball to their father and he got Brent ready to receive it. Don Haskins then made a small bounce pass for Brent to catch it.

Instead of catching it in his hands the ball hit Brent in the face knocking him onto his behind. Immediately Don Haskins moved to console his son while Brent started crying.

Drawn to the noise Mary Haskins abandoned the food and moved to the door.

"What happened," she said.

Bouncing David in her arms, Destiny said "Brent, got hit with the ball."

Right on cue Brent started running for Mom.

Going out to intercept Brent, Mary Haskins said "It's all right. You'll live."

Quick to place the blame, ratting him out, Mark said "It wasn't me. It was Dad!"

Destiny instantly burst out laughing.

"Traitor," said Don Haskins.

"I'm not getting in trouble unless I do something," said Mark, sass mouthing.

Speaking to Brent, holding his hand, Mary Haskins said "Next time, catch it with your hands, not your arms."

The phone rang.

Mary Haskins was already occupied with Brent so Destiny handled it with one hand.

Picking it up, Destiny said "Haskins residence." Listening for a moment to the person speaking on the other end she then handed the phone off to her father as he walked inside. "Dad, it's for you."

Accepting it from her, Don said "Hello. This is Don."

Neither of them could believe who was on the other end of that phone call.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good way to begin a brand new year!**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Destiny and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides to the amusement of various readers everywhere.**

 **Fadeaway To Destiny Chapter 3**

Turns out the person on the phone and the championship game were George McCarthy, Head of the Sports Division at Texas Western College in El Paso. He was very impressed with Don Haskins at the game that he and the Dean want the man to visit their university to talk about a potential job opportunity to coach their basketball team.

Don jumped on it instantly. He made the trip to El Paso to accept and make the deal, but he didn't go alone. He had Destiny accompany him. Texas Western College wasn't on any of her lists, but getting a good look at it certainly wouldn't hurt anybody.

So as Don Haskins went to speak to the Dean and George McCarthy after their arrival she was left to her own devices. Allowed to walk around the campus and get some insight on the place. Not very much or memorable to look at if you ask her about it.

Personally Destiny thought it a pretty country, but the land left there much to be desired in the very school itself, but, hey, who was she to judge?

Don Haskins is very excited about the prospect in actually coaching for an actual college in basketball.

Now sitting in the Dean's office Don Haskins can feel the some of the pressure mounting.

"We know you blew out your knee playing in college. It's tough to give up a dream and starting over, but I'm glad to hear you're interested in a coaching position, Mr. Haskins. McCarty here says you're a winner," said Dr. Ray, the Dean.

"I sure appreciate that," said Don Haskins. "Now my style of coaching is one that I'm-."

"You played for Mr. Iba, so you know how to rein in these unruly boys," said Dr. Ray.

"Sir, I do believe in discipline. Now my basketball philosophy-," said Don Haskins, trying to tell them about his own coaching techniques.

Once more he is interrupted and getting slightly annoyed because of it.

"Mr. Haskins, we're a small school and we can't pay very much. So we're going to need you and your family to live in the men's dorm with your family and keep those boys in line over there," said Dr. Ray, warning Don Haskins ahead of time about the downside in this arrangement. Wouldn't be fair to Don Haskin's not to. "But your meals are free at the cafeteria and you got plenty of that Texas sunshine. So…how's it sound?"

Brow raised, shrugging nonchalantly, Don Haskins said "Well if that's what it takes to play Division 1 basketball, then that's all right with me."

Now all he has to do is run it by his family in order to let them know what's going on.

And speaking of family…

"Dr. Ray, before we call this meeting to a close I do have a question to ask you," said Don Haskins.

"Of course," said Dr. Ray, motioning with him to go right ahead and ask away.

"Here's the thing I have four kids to provide for and like any parent I want what's best for them when it comes to their education. My daughter just graduated from high school and is looking to start college in the fall. I'm wondering what you have set up for employees with kids her age," said Don Haskins.

"Your daughter was one of the players in that championship game I saw you at, right," said George McCarty.

"Yes," said Don Haskins. "The best player on the team and I'm not just saying that because I'm her father."

"I could tell. For a woman she's good," admitted George McCarty.

Folding his hands in front of him on the desk, Dr. Ray said "As I said before we are a poor school, Mr. Haskins. But we do still try to make it easier and beneficial for people who work here. That means we give their kids a full scholarship if they have the grades and other qualifications that would lead them to be accepted here. By what Mr. McCarty has already told me about your daughter she should qualify for that with no problems."

That's all Don Haskins needed to here. His mind is pretty much made up.

Don Haskins found his daughter when everything was said and done in the basketball gymnasium.

"Guess what, Darlin'," said Don Haskins, grinning toothily. "You're going to Texas Western."

At that exact moment a light fell down from the ceiling crashing onto the floor with a bang.

That is definitely not a good omen that bodes well.

"Oh boy. Whoopee," groaned Destiny, smiling with fake enthusiasm.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Also, I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Destiny and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides.**

 **Fadeaway To Destiny Chapter 4**

And so when the new semester at Texas Western College is about to start the Haskins family found themselves making the cross country trip to their new home all tightly packed in the Volkswagen. Being the eldest among her three little brothers Mark, Brent, and David who are a hell of a lot younger than her Destiny was far from amused, not enjoying the trip.

While she's happy to be going to college Destiny is displeased that there's no women's basketball team on campus. Don Haskins told his daughter not to worry about that. He vows that once he gets well established at this university as a coach then he'll try to get a team up and running for her to compete on.

Yeah, hopefully that's before she graduate's which she highly doubts.

Similar to how Destiny had been Mary Haskins was less than impressed with the land and how remote the location truly is.

Sounding extremely judgmental as she scans her eyes over the barren landscape, skeptical, Mary Haskins said "It's just a dusty old cow town."

"Yeah, but if it's got a court with a roof and uniforms to match, then I want to coach there. No matter what it takes, I want to play against the best," said Don Haskins, defending his decision.

"Would be even better if there was a women's basketball team here," quipped Destiny.

"Honey, look, I know you're upset about that, but, trust me, this is going to work out in your favor," reassured Don Haskins.

Somehow Destiny is far from encouraged.

By the time the Haskins family finally reached Texas Western College the majority of the student body has already been settling in long before the new year starts. The bulk are wanting to get a head start on practices for sports.

Waiting for them, too, is the new freshman assistant coach Moe Iba. He's worked under Don Haskins when he was coaching Destiny's high school basketball team. Because of the trust between them Don Haskins brought him along work with him at Texas Western College as his right hand.

He's certainly glad about the new position that results from this new job opportunity presented here to him. Moe Iba follows the family as they walk down the men's dorms to their new home. The place is already filled to bursting.

"I just want to thank you for bringing me along. You know," said Moe Iba, beyond grateful.

"Us Aggies got to stick together," said Don Haskins, grinning. "You've been here a few weeks now, right?"

Nodding, Moe Iba said "Yeah."  
"What do you think," pressed Don Haskins.

"It ain't much, but we can do something with it," said Moe Iba.

As Don Haskins and Moe Iba were talking together Mary and Destiny Haskins are keeping track of the three boys and observing their surroundings. There sure are a lot of guys in the dorm. Destiny was actually getting a couple of interested glances as she walked by a couple of them, but she simply pretends they're not actually there.

Mary Haskins gaps as a young man comes out of the men's bathroom wrapping a towel around his lower regions. She's thankful that Destiny wasn't looking in that direction when this occurred.

Reaching their rooms, Moe Iba said "Here we go. Ready? This is where you're going to be living."

Whatever Destiny was expecting it certainly wasn't a half dressed man walking around in his underwear and surrounded by boxes that are packed and a handful more unpacked.

This here is Ross Moore.

"Hey, Coach," he greeted, right off the bat. "Ross Moore, team trainer and spiritual advisor."

The two men shook hands.

"We're going to need some of that. This is my wife Mary, my daughter, Destiny, and my sons," said Don Haskins, making the proper introductions.

"Hi, Lady's. Come on in here," said Ross Moore, waving them all in.

Everywhere you look there's taxidermy and some hunting equipment lining the walls. Appears like this man definitely has a life outside of Texas Western College during the school year.

Destiny wrinkles her nose at it all in distaste.

"Hate to put you out," said Mary Haskins.

Shaking his head, Ross Moore said "Oh no. You ain't putting me out. Don't think a thing about it. I'm thinking about leaving this prize gator here for you. Makes a fine ceiling ornament.

By gator he means the one dangling from the ceiling wearing a hat on its head. Destiny is going to have to work very hard in order to avoid slamming her head against that.

Staring at the gator through an empty cardboard paper tower roll that was lying around in wide eyed wonderment, Mark said "Cool."

"You hear that? I made up my mind. That little boy loves that gator. I'm going to leave him there," said Ross Moore, kindly.

Turning her head this way and that, checking out the full amount of space at their disposal, Destiny said "Exactly how many bedrooms are in here?"

"Oh there's plenty of room for you here even though it doesn't look like it right now," said Ross Moose.

Spinning around toward her parents in desperation, Destiny said "Please tell me I get my own space."

Fortunately there is luck on her side. Destiny is going to be in the empty dorm room next door. That way Destiny has her own space yet she's still close to the family. But there are a lot of ground rules since she's the only college aged girl in the men's dorm. Initially Destiny was supposed to reside in the female dorms on campus yet her parents still wanted her close.

That is really irritating, but what can you do? Destiny must go with the flow and deal with everything as it comes in stride.

This is going to be some year that's for sure.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**


End file.
